Love is unfair
by Angel of Tears
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] They are lovers, but they are rejected by the world. And he can't stand this reality. [OS] [Yaoi, slash Twincest]


Author: Angel of Tears

Title: Love is unfair

Slash: Bill x Tom

Disclaimer: Bill and Tom aren't mine! Snif! And I don't make money with this story…

Author's comment: Well, I'm not English, or American. I don't live in an English speaking country, I'm French and I've written it in another language of mine. So please excuse my mistakes. Rated T for the dramatic side, and the twins' acts. I'll add that I'm a Tokio Hotel's fan, and this fiction doesn't represent what I wish for they, just an inspiration. (in a foreign language for me! Oh my English teacher will be happy)

Enjoy, and please, don't kill me.

**_--- Love is unfair ---_**

"Tom? I'm sorry, I've something to do tonight. Please, when you'll come back home, please, read the letter put down on the table, it will explain why I'm not here. I love you, Tomi. Bill"

The fair-haired man hangs up and comes back easy to him. The home is empty and all light is put out. But he does not get worried. When all light is put on, he goes to the living room, and sees the white envelope with its written forename over. It is the writing of his brother.

The guitarist takes the white paper. He was searching his brother, and he just had found this letter. Put down on the table, simply, to wait for him. Anxious, he starts to read. a poor premonition attacks he. The writing of his brother is such as ordinarily, but something is faulty. He knows it, he smells it, there is something abnormal. Bill seems to tremble a bit by writing, words are too well chosen, it is not natural.

_Dear,_

_I've never found the world so ugly. For me, all was a dream. All was a pleasure. Life was beautiful, and nothing bad can happen. We played all around the world, we known some words inthe language of each countrywhere we were, I saw the life in pink, in blue, or in green, I don't know, but never in this type of dark. This life was a dream, and I hoped it was a neverending dream. _

_But…_

_Because of them, I'm not sure. I don't believe that it was really my life. Our life._

_Pay attention to the one's opinion wasn't my favourite occupation. Well, you know it like me. But it was too hard to believe._

_All of them, they refused my personality. Our relation. Our beliefs. Before this terrible photo, too many girls screamed my name, yours, and many of them said that they'll always support us. It was a lie. And they were liars._

_Why? Life is too unfair._

_You're my brother, I know. You're my twin, that's right. I'm you and you're me. We have the same blood, the same skin, we share our life together. And normally, nothing should be better than you, for me._

_They refuse us, because they didn't understand. I need your voice, your fingers on my skin, your breath near of my ears, your body and mine, our kisses, our feelings, you, just you. And this photo… took when we were together, in this room, 483, we thought that no one will show us, no paparazzi, nothing. And we were just kissing, with passion; you were laying me, and this hand under my T-shirt… They tooke this photo, and all was lost. We were lost.__ From the following day, the photo was in all newspapers. And nobody supported us. Nobody. Never. Page six lovers were totally happy. It was our most important secret, and they've told it for all our fans! They kill us. _

_Two stars, two young boys, two brothers, two boys._

_"A forbidden relation"_

_"A dangerous sin"_

_"An indecent love"_

_" A worse come-down than death"_

_" Depraved idols"_

_"A double taboo which asks for a double punishment"_

_They judge us. And we've been said to be guilty. No one helped us to try to overcome it. Georg and Gustav were shocked. They let us down. _

_And I've decided to… give it an end._

_I would have liked to make you thousands of statements of love up to the next millennium. I would have liked to murmur you of words of love to the end of the night. I would have like to make sigh with desire as every time. But it is too late._

_Forgive me my weakness, Tom. I can't stand it._

_I will always love you. For ever. __By there death, I would love you. And it is not the Hell which waits for me, otherwise that of your absence to me._

_Your beloved brother._

_Bill Kaulitz._

He crumples the paper, throws it and runs in the bathroom. And there, he shows his brother. Alone. Lengthened on the floor, with a blade of razor in a hand, a break in the other wrist. And his blood. As a red task around him.

-- It's our end, thinks Tom. And… I'll come with you to a new life. Wait for me. I'm coming. --

Tears run in streams on the cheeks. His view falls out. The head turns him. He feels sick, he feels torn by this morbid vision. His brother seems to sleep quietly while he does not breathe any more. They would believe in a stage of theatre. But it is real, too real, he cannot support it. The artificial light of the room of bath is reflected on the blade, a brightness which blinds it one instant. And he looks at the blade suddenly, he wants to grab it and to be in order his brother.

Tom takes the blade. Cuts his skin. And falls. Pain tears from him off a shouting, blood runs around him, then anything more. Nothing else than the nonexistence of death.

Life is unfair.

Love is it also.

**_-- The End --_**

Well, if you're here it means you've read what I wrote. I hope there isn't too much mistakes, and I hope you're not to mad after it. Please, send me a review, I want to know if you've enjoyed it or no, and what you think.

Kisses from Guadeloupe.

Angel of Tears.


End file.
